Problèmes imprévus
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: Entre des exorcistes surexités et névrotiques et un couloir transformé on ne sait comment en scène de carnage parfaite,comment voulez-vous ne pas péter les plombs? Si je tenais celui qui avait salopé le couloir de la sorte...


Mais il est énorme ce one shot!... Ah, c'est peut être pour ça que je l'ai fini à 2h30 du matin... sans doute... (se rappelle toutes les cinq minutes dire: "j'ai bientôt fini". On voit où ça mène)

Je vous laisse en présence de ce délire pur! Chaoji se fait malmener et les principaux éléments qui apparaisent dans cette fic sont transformés en... psychopathes... si si... je vous jure.

Enjoy!

* * *

_La congrégation de l'ombre, fière tour ténébreuse se fondant dans le ciel sombre, perchée au bord d'un ravin abrupt..._

_Plait-il? Si je ne me suis pas trompée de chemin? Absolument pas. Il s'agit bien du quartier général des forces de Dieu, recherchant l'innocence pour vaincre le mal: les exorcistes._

_Comme quoi, tous les gentils ne ressemblent pas qu'à des bisounours en manque d'amour, protégeant le monde de leurs bénédictions mielleuses et pleines de bonté._

_Non. à la congrégation, un bon ennemi est un ennemi mort. Et les meilleurs faisaient partie des plus atomisés._

_Bien sûr, seule l'élite peut entrer dans l'armée de Dieu et ses fiers membres font preuve d'une constance et d'une rigueur de tout instant. N'importe qui ne peut pas entrer à la congrégation de l'ombre!_

_ Intendant Komui! Lâchez cette fiole immédiatement! hurlait Reever en courant derrière son supérieur au beau milieu de la section scientifique, ameutant les autres qui prirent part à la chasse. Tout le monde savait que les expériences du chinois étaient dangereuses. L'intendant se retrouva rapidement acculé contre un mur, entouré par les scientifiques qu'il tenait à distance en brandissant sa fiole.

_Les hauts membres de l'ordre, surtout ceux de la section scientifique, car piliers garantissant de la sécurité des exorcistes, sont triés sur le volet. Il passent des tests d'aptitude et subissent un test d'équilibre mental très poussé._

Komui éclata d'un rire démentiel, versant le contenu verdâtre de son expérience sur le sol. La flaque verte fit quelques gargouillis et gonfla, prenant la consistance d'une substance gélatineuse et gluante d'un vert translucide absolument immonde d'un côté esthétique. La chose, que l'on nommera ainsi, stoppa sa croissance dans un « blup blup » sonore à la taille de l'intendant qui se trémoussait dans une danse de la joie.

_ J'ai ressuscité Fluber! scanda-t-il l'air satanique, bien décidé à jouer avec sa création dans l'immédiat.

_La moindre découverte est étudiée et approuvée par l'ensemble de la communauté scientifique pour limiter les pertes de temps et de budget. Personne n'a le temps de s'amuser et les journées sont réglées comme du papier à musique. Il fallait toujours être sérieux dans cette ambiance de fin du monde, le poids de l'espérance des hommes du monde entier vissé sur les épaules... Pardon? Ah... vous avez vu ce qu'il se passait là? Inutile donc que je continue de tenter de sauver les apparences. Si jamais vous vouliez conserver une image glorieuse de la milice du Seigneur, un petit conseil. Rentrez chez vous et ignorez absolument tout de ce que vous venez de voir. Et surtout... ne cherchez pas à en savoir plus._

_ Grand intendant, non... Posez doucement votre pied par terre... tentait désespérément l'australien avec le même ton utilisé pour raisonner un fou forcené au bord du suicide après double meurtre projeté par vengeance sur sa femme et sa belle-mère pour laver l'honneur de son tapis des Indes regretté où l'abominable chose frisée que la vieille femme appelait un chien avait gentillement marqué son territoire avant d'y rendre son déjeuner, malade à cause des petits gâteaux que sa brave épouse n'avait pu se refuser à lui donner tellement il était, dixit elle, mignon. Autant dire que c'était perdu d'avance.

Comprenant fort bien les revendications de son collègue, Komui revissa correctement son béret sur sa tête et shoota de toute ses forces dans son fluber qui partit au car de tour, rebondissant dans tous les sens, massacrant le semblant d'ordre qu'ils avaient réussi à conserver dans la section.

Reever étranglait donc son supérieur au beau milieu d'une pluie de feuilles sous les applaudissements de la foule en effervescence quand Chaoji ouvrit la porte. Il se mangea immédiatement le fluber, se gamelant dans les escaliers après avoir rebondit plus d'une dizaine de fois contre les murs, se brisant bien la moitié des os au passage. Louée soit sa force qui avait protégé le reste. Quand à sa tête, il était bien tombé dessus. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre de ce côté là.

La substance se décomposa sur l'infortuné sous l'œil écœuré de Lenalee qui s'était plaquée contre le mur entre les deux étages en entendant le bruit sourd d'un corps spongieux qui se cognait rapidement dans les murs, faisant trembler les étages alentours.

Elle contourna le corps de Chaoji qui l'observait avec des larmes aux coins des yeux, tendant son bras tremblant de douleur vers la jeune femme si gentille. Elle atteint les escaliers de l'étage supérieur avec un air dégouté, ne savant pas ce qui la répugnait le plus entre cette chose verte gluante qui s'étalait sur le corps de l'exorciste et le sol ou bien son air de caniche énamouré.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions existentielles, elle devait trouver son frère au plus vite et lui rapporter ce qu'elle avait vu. Reever brutalisait toujours l'intendant quand elle entra et lui arracha des bras.

_ Nii-san, on a un problème! En bas, c'est devenu digne d'un vrai film d'horreur!

Si elle n'avait pas une lueur effrayée au fond des yeux, son hystérie croissante l'aurait fait passer pour une folle et personne ne l'aurait suivit. Surtout qu'elle avait tiré tellement fort sur le bras de son frère qu'il s'était vautré comme un malpropre et, sans faire attention à ce détail, elle s'était mise à le trainer jusqu'à l'escalier. Et ils s'étaient jetés à quatre sur l'intendant pour faire un poids trop lourd à porter avant l'arrivée des marches. Qui avait dit que la chinoise était une faible créature?

Komui pu donc se relever et dévala de lui-même les escaliers pour tomber à genoux à côté de Chaoji en pleurant.

_ Mon pauvre fluber... Je suis désolééé! J'étais tellement pressé que ta structure moléculaire était trop instable pour que tu vive plus de cinq minutes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne seront jamais séparés.

Plein de fougue, mais avec un peu d'appréhension, il plongea sa main vers la substance dans un grand cris de Reever qui le voyait déjà mort empoisonné. En plus, le produit avait déjà dû muter en un poison létal au contact de la chose qu'ils avaient amenés en guise d'exorciste. Tant que fabriquer un contre poison inclurait récupérer des échantillons sur Chaoji, personne ne tenterais sa chance et l'intendant pourrait être le dernier homme sur la Terre que ça ne changerait rien.

Avant que le contact ne se fasse entre Komui et la gélatine verdâtre, Lenalee l'avait empoigné par le col et l'entraina dans les escaliers où il se brisa sans doute quelques vertèbres. Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'en avait conclut Reever et les gars de la section scientifique en entendant des craquements sinistres pendant la descente. Cependant, l'intendant se releva prestement et s'épousseta sous l'air interloqué des autres qui se demandaient si il n'était pas un tout petit peu pas humain ou, plus plausible, si il n'avait pas un tout petit peu joué avec les produits dangereux et bu le résultat, recréant sans le vouloir une potion de sur-homme.

_ Bien, où est le lieu du crime ma Lenalee-chan?

La jeune femme eu un fou rire nerveux et eu du mal à les amener à « la scène du crime » tellement elle riait. Le terme était tout à fait approprié. Il rejoignirent Lavi assis en tailleur par terre qui dessinait des arabesques sur le sol en s'appliquant, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, utilisant le sang qui maculait le carrelage en une ligne pas franchement très droite qui s'enfonçait dans le couloir sombre. Les trois gars de la scientifique coururent en direction de l'infirmerie, l'un pour vomir, le second pour se faire injecter une dose de calmant pour cheval et le troisième, celui qui en avait le plus dans les tripes, pour récupérer une camisole de force au cas où bookman junior deviendrait dangereux.

Lavi se releva, s'essuyant le doigt sur ses vêtements et leur servit un sourire joyeux.

_ Plutôt sympa comme nouvelle déco nan?

Reever cru halluciner. De son intendant, la remarque ne l'aurait pas choquée, mais venant du jeune homme du haut de ses dix-huit ans... et déjà psychotique... la congrégation de l'ombre portait vraiment bien son nom.

Ils suivirent les traces de sang le long du mur, car l'imbécile qui s'était blessé s'appuyait contre lui pour avancer, non content de laisser une véritable piste de sang glissante en plein dans le passage. Arrivés à la porte d'Allen, il virent une ombre penchée sur la porte en train de la lécher. Cloud Nine attrapa Sorako qui se plaignit d'être dérangé pendant sa dégustation et disparût dans les escaliers. Reever savait bien qu'il n'était pas très net celui-là.

_ Ooooh comme c'est mignon! brailla Komui avec un décibel si élevé que tous pensèrent que ce son exaspérant serait la dernière chose qu'ils entendraient de leur vie.

Dans la mesure où la définition de mignon englobait les terme de gentil joli et délicat, On se demandait ce que l'intendant trouvait de « mignon » à l'écriture en lettre de sang sur la porte de la chambre d'Allen.

La syntaxe était parfaite. En même temps, difficile de faire des fautes sur les trois mots qui imprégnaient le bois.

« Imbécile de disciple »

D'accord, ça, c'était signé clairement signé Cross. Il y avait deux options possibles pour expliquer le couloir ravagé. Soit le maréchal avait décidé de mettre ses menaces à exécution et de faire définitivement taire son disciple qui commençait à trop prendre de liberté vis à vis de lui, il ne devait pas avoir digéré le sobriquet « d'imbécile de maître » soit il était lui-même blessé et allait jusqu'à le faire chier à l'article de la mort, histoire de bien marquer son coup une dernière fois. Quelque soit la solution, Cross n'était rien d'autre qu'un gros chieur mais passons.

Il suivirent le filet de sang qui s'enfonçait toujours plus loin et à force de marcher, se retrouvèrent à leur point de départ. Pendant qu'ils le cherchaient, le charmant bel homme avait fait le tour complet de l'étage, son disciple n'étend pas là. Il fallait bien s'occuper en perdant son sang parce que franchement, il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que le regarder s'écouler lentement et que c'était ennuyeux à la longue, même pour un mec ivre mort. Et il se trouvait devant eux, une bouteille de vodka à la main, affalé au pied de la porte du blandinet, le bras droit reposant par terre d'où son sang s'écoulait d'une vilaine plaie, formant une jolie flaque.

_Yo! Lança-t-il avant de prendre une lampée de vodka.

_ Vous êtes ivre! répondit Allen qui venait de revenir.

Il bloqua quelques instants sur l'inscription et soupira complètement blasé. Il en fallait une sacrée pour que son maître soit bourré mais il faisait toujours n'importe quoi et ce de façon extrême quand il avait trop bu. Cette fois, c'était un suicide. Il ne lui avait pas encore fait.

_ Et vous avez quelque chose à me dire? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche, faisant mine de vouloir rentrer dans sa chambre.

Cross prit d'abord une bonne gorgée d'alcool et se releva en s'accrochant à la poignée, tanguant dangereusement. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux en oscillant un peu, faisant le signe deux avec sa main juste devant le nez de son disciple.

_ Deux choses. D'abord, t'es pas mignon du tout quand tu te fâche. Ensuite, vient avec moi dans le lit, j'ai des trucs à t'apprendre.

Komui boucha immédiatement les oreilles de Lenalee mais le mal était déjà fait et la graine de yaoiste commença à s'imaginer des choses pas très morale. Se maudissant de n'avoir que deux mains et de ne pas pouvoir cacher ses yeux en même temps, et oui Komui, peu sont ceux qui peuvent se gausser d'avoir des appartenances d'organisme génétiquement modifié, il traina sa jeune sœur par la main pour l'emmener loin du désastre. Après avoir corrompu la jeune fille, le maréchal pouvait bien crever dans son coin tout seul.

Reever prit son exemple et battit en retraite, retournant sur ses pas pour emmener Lavi avec lui qui trouvait la déclaration de Cross fort intéressante et déjà prêt à en voir plus. Le tirant par la main pour l'éloigner le plus vite possible, il se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la congrégation pour qu'on assiste à des choses pareilles. Pauvre gamin, psychotique et dépravé. Il cumulait tout en ce moment, il était peut être temps de l'envoyer en mission à la fraîche et loin d'ici pour quelques temps.

Un malheur arrivant rarement seul, il tomba sur Kanda qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas calme et résolu, un grand sourire carnassier sur le visage. Oulà... Le japonais sourire? Ce n'était pas bon signe. Quand il mit la main sur la garde de mugen, presque en se pourléchant les lèvres à la pensée du massacre qu'il allait faire, Reveer comprit que tout le sang avait réveillé ses instincts de tueur, comme pour les requins. Absolument génial.

L'australien voulu revenir sur ses pas mais un Lavi psychotique n'a absolument aucune conscience du danger, à plus forte raison si sa perversité a été titillée quelques temps plus tôt. Le rouquin lança donc un « yuu! » admiratif et sauta au cou de l'autre exorciste, l'embrassant langoureusement aussitôt, passant déjà ses mains sous son haut pour caresser directement son corps. Le kendoka était trop choqué pour réagir mais il aurait à coup sûr maudit le fait d'avoir mit autre chose que sa tenue d'exorciste en ce jour et d'être tombé pile sur Lavi en état de crise avancée.

Reever en profita pour effectuer une retraite stratégique et couru le plus vite possible jusqu'aux escaliers, marchant sur Chaoji qu'il avait oublié, et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qu'il fichait encore planté là ce con?

Les nerfs en pelote, il s'enferma à double tour dans le laboratoire et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, fatigué. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui? C'est alors que son regard tomba sur une fiole presque vide au contenu reconnaissable entre mille, qui avait causé des dégâts psychologiques conséquents à tous ceux qui étaient entrés en contact avec. C'était lui qui avait confisqué ce produit au grand intendant il y avait quelques années de cela et si son souvenir était exact, le contenu était... volatile. Le bouchon était fissuré.

_ Et merde.

Ah maintenant c'était sûr, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il se sentait comme pris au piège dans un asile pour névrotiques multi-récidivistes. Le mieux pour lui était encore d'attendre sagement ici que les effets s'estompent dans une fourchette comprise entre quelques heures et... deux jours. Non ce n'était pas possible, jamais il ne tiendrait!

Dans son couloir, Allen décida de couper court au discours de son maître pour rentrer dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer pour être tranquille. Non sans avoir soigné Cross avant, si seulement il pouvait accéder à sa boite de secours. Parce que quand même, ce serait franchement ingrat de le laisser mourir devant sa porte malgré sa furieuse envie de le faire pour se venger de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait durant ses années d'apprentissage.

Seulement, Cross était résolu à finir sa journée avec son élève entre ses bras et bloquait résolument le passage. Il était peut être bourré, pissant le sang par le bras certes, mais il savait encore ce qu'il voulait.

_ Et bien quoi, il y a la place pour que tu passe non?

Le blandinet senti le coup fourré mais passa tout de même le pas de sa porte, Cross en profitant bien pour l'attraper par la taille et l'embrasser rapidement sans son consentement. Faisant fit de cela, Allen s'échappa de son étreinte plutôt faible, forcément avec le poignet entaillé et la bouteille de vodka dans l'autre main...

Il farfouilla donc dans ses affaires, laissant son maitre s'assoir sur le bord de son lit. Si ça pouvait lui éviter de s'écrouler dans la pièce après tout, il pourrait bien changer les draps tachés de sang après.

Il commença à nettoyer la plaie en soupirant, Cross se refaisant une petite rasade.

_ Vous ne pensez pas que c'est déjà bien assez comme ça?

_ Boh, si tu savais ce que j'ai bu... un peu plus un peu moins... répondit le maréchal avec un hoquet.

_ Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête? questionna le maudit en serrant le bandage qu'il venait fraichement de faire.

Au souvenir de la beuverie qu'il avait eu en compagnie de Tiedoll, il éclata de rire. Le vieux maréchal avait fini par s'endormir la bave aux lèvres, rond comme un queue de pelle.

_ On a bu un peu... il se corrigea sous l'œil sévère de son disciple. Beaucoup avec Tiedoll. Puis on s'est mit à parler de toi et de Kanda.

Allen lui arracha la bouteille de la main avant qu'il ne se remette à boire. Oh, avec ce qu'il avait avalé, sûr que le sang qu'il avait perdu s'était directement remplacé par un flux d'alcool.

_ J'ai pas fait exprès pour ça. fit-il en désignant son poignet abîmé. C'est pas très glorieux mais j'me suis vautré et la bouteille s'est cassée dans la chute. J'ai pas fait gaffe et je me suis sectionné le poignet.

Le blandinet haussa un sourcil. Essayait-il de s'excuser?

_ J'sais pu pourquoi, mais j'ai parié qu'on l'ferais ensemble. Tu ne veux pas être coopératif?

_ Absolument pas. Maintenant vous vous allongez et vous vous reposez.

Le maréchal commença à protester, s'agrippant à son disciple qui s'énerva pour de bon et alla jusqu'à la porte, faisant une chose que l'on aurait jamais soupçonné voir un jour, la potion volatile de Komui commençant à faire effet sur lui.

_ ET C'EST UN ORDRE!

Oui, il venait bien d'hurler sur Cross comme une mère le ferait sur son gamin de cinq ans piquant une crise au milieu d'un marché pour avoir des bonbons qu'on lui avait déjà refusé une trentaine de fois sur la route avant de claquer la porte, excédé.

Hors de question que son maître le touche ivre et à moitié mort. Et puis il n'était pas son type. Allen se gratta la tête en observant le message de plus près. Le sang avait déjà incrusté la porte. A ce prix là, il faudrait carrément la décaper pour récupérer les bêtises du maréchal et ça irait certainement plus vite de la faire remplacer.

Une toute petite voix se fit entendre alors qu'on le saisissait à la jambe.

_ Dis, tu me fais un câlin?

_ Timothy?

Le petit garçon l'observait avec des yeux de faon malade, à un point tel que le maudit craqua et fini assis dans un fauteuil, le môme sur les genoux collé contre lui en train de ronronner alors qu'il lui grattouillait les cheveux.

Alors imaginez Link, de retour quelques heures plus tard, faisant l'agréable découverte du bordel qui régissait la congrégation de l'ombre alors qu'il avait été absent à peine une demi journée.

Et si seulement il n'avait pas retrouvé Reever cloitré dans son laboratoire, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de comprendre et n'aurait pas ouvert toutes les fenêtres de la tour, le produit serait resté en suspension dans l'air encore des jours et il aurait à son tour été contaminé, comme tous les autres, réduisant à néant les espoirs de contrarier les plans du Comte millénaire.

A des kilomètres de là, les noah observaient à travers un tease qu'ils avaient introduit discrètement et Road soupira en faisant une moue boudeuse.

_ Tikyyyy! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle! J'aimais bien les observer moi.

Le noah bailla et ouvrit son journal. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir.

_ Et bien la prochaine fois, on s'arrangera pour retarder monsieur rabat joie.

Road acquiesça en riant. Ils pourraient bien recommencer en effet. De toute façon, elle s'était déplacée jusque le laboratoire très facilement grâce au monde du rêve.

Elle partit chercher une sucrerie en chantonnant. Quelle fiole choisirait-elle la prochaine fois?

* * *

Quand Reeer comprendra enfin qu'il ne faut pas "juste" confisquer les expériences de Komui mais aller jusqu'à les détruire?

En tout cas, merci Road! ^^


End file.
